1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a keyboard switch assembly of the type used in electronic calculator apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboard switches have been provided employing a conductive snap-acting dome member as the switch element, such keyboard switches being shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. .Iadd.486,212, .Iaddend.3,643,041 and 3,684,842, German Pat. .[.Nos. 486,212 and.]. .Iadd.No. .Iaddend.1,806,241, and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin No. 12, Vol. 7, May, 1965, p. 1168 entitled "Snap-Action Membrane Switch Keyboard." Another keyboard switch assembly of the same general type manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated employs a printed circuit board having conductors on one surface thereof, staples extending through the board from the other surface to the one surface and being soldered to selected conductors thereon, and snap-acting domes cooperating with the portions of the staples on the other side of the board to perform the switching function, that assembly being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,907. Yet another type of keyboard switch manufactured by .[.Colorodo.]. .Iadd.Colorado .Iaddend.Instruments Corp. incorporates a printed circuit board having conductors on both surfaces thereof, the board having plated openings extending therethrough connected to certain conductors, and snap-acting domes cooperating with the plated openings to perform the switching function.